


well now that you've got your gun, it's much harder now the police have come

by celestiialjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, On the Run, almost criminals to lovers, dopil if you squint, not actual criminals, runaways - Freeform, shoot me, sungjin is actually done with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiialjae/pseuds/celestiialjae
Summary: if someone had told brian that skipping his 7 am class would lead him to witnessing a murder and running away with another man, he would've reconsidered.(or the runaways! with danger and kissing on the backseat of stolen cars AU)





	well now that you've got your gun, it's much harder now the police have come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenieday6 (teenuviel1227)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/gifts).



> Hellooo so this is my first ever fic that I've written and to be honest I wasn't planning on posting it but I got inspired by the new Shoot Me comeback concept and the Robbers by the 1975 so here we are. Any comments and kudos would be appreciated so I know if I should continue with this whole fic writing thing.
> 
> The title is from the 1975's song The Robbers and if you see any lyrics or references in this fic then they would all be from the song. 
> 
> Thanks for dropping by and I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> (also hi Teenie! I love your fics)

It was a calm day, summer breeze, sun rising; a nice start to a mellow Sunday morning. Except for it wasn't. Except for the man's words (albeit very important) were drowned out by the rapid beating of Jae's heart and the distant sound of sirens in the background. Except for, Jae's calm, nice start to a mellow Sunday morning would now turn into him doing the one thing he dreaded the most in the world - running away from the popo  
  
Ah shit, okay so maybe trying to hotwire an old red Chevy '88 pick up truck when the owner was literally 5 metres away from him was not one of Jae's best ideas in the world. But I mean, life could give him a break, it was 7 o'clock in the morning and he hadn't eaten breakfast and had been on the run for the past 6 days.   
  
See, the thing is, Park Jaehyung is not a bad person per se, it's just that he's caught up in a pretty tight predicament and is in a rather desperate situation at the moment. Running away from home with no cash and being hunted down by loan sharks because your stupid arse father didn't bother paying them back before he decided to die, tends to do that to a person. Jae swears he would have returned the car back to that man with the god awful Hawaiian shirt, after he had travelled to Mexico and gotten himself a job as a famous Mexican chef (he makes a mean fajita, something his mother used to always tell him before she passed away), but the man hadn't given him a chance to explain and called the cops instead. Which has now lead him to...   
  
Which has now lead him to a creepy alley way with too many stray cats that Jae knows he is violently allergic to and the pungent smell of rubbish. _Great. Breathe. Okay everything is gonna be chill_. It's (he checked his watch, a gentleman should always wear a watch, his grandfather had told him him before giving the silver Rolex on his wrist to the boy as his twelfth birthday present) 7:12 am. He has a full day ahead, and my God, is it gonna be a hella great day. He has 25 dollars in his pocket and lot of spirit still left in him.  
  
Jae checked his reflection in the metal trashcan beside him. He even had his lucky floral shirt on, an off-white blouse, two buttons undone and decorated with patterns of pink and red flowers. He ruffled his newly dyed black hair and smiled. _Letsgeddit._  
  
He listed out the things he had to do, while sidestepping around the cats and scattered glass bottles that littered the alleyway . One; find a mode of transport and get out of this town as soon as possible. Two; buy ramyun because his empty stomach was starting to give him a headache. And most importantly Three; he counted against the ring on his nimble finger, do not. **Do not** , get involved in anything unnecessary and unrelated to him that would get him into major trouble and detrimental harm.   
  
And if Jae was being completely honest, he was doing pretty well. He was three minutes into his new rules (I got new rules I count them, damn he really did crack himself up sometimes). In fact, Jae was almost so immersed in keeping to his new found rules, he found himself-  
  
"Argh" Damn, he had bumped into someone and Jae took three seconds of his life to plead to all the gods in all the realms; _please don't let it be the popo, please don't let it be the loan sharks_. But as the black haired boy looked down at his floral shirt, he was pretty sure he preferred being caught by the police more than this.   
  
"Ah dude, what the hell you got blood on _my shirt_ " Jae glared up at the man in front of him. And if it was not for the fact that his favourite shirt was ruined, Jae would've taken a moment to admire the man with the fox-like eyes in front of him. And maybe if Jae actually analysed the situation rather than the man in front of him , he would've immediately realised what was wrong with the statement he has just exclaimed. _What .. the.. fuck_   "You got _blood_ on my shirt"  
  
He wiped his glasses on the corner of his shirt, just to make sure that what he was seeing was happening and not just a fragment of his imagination, because you could never know with Jae. 10 year-old Jae never did have many friends, imaginary friends and made up scenarios in his head mostly making up for the lack of company in his life. And boy did Jae wish that this was just another made up scenario. Because that would be a lot easier than walking in on an actual homicide.    
  
And at that moment in time as he watched the man in front of him grab and fumble at the gun with his hands dripping in blood and at the dead body on the floor, a total of two things crossed jae's mind. One: well fuck there goes rule number 3 and Two: shit how does that guy manage to look so good in a leopard print shirt?   
  
But that second thought was out of his mind the second he thought about it. Because _no no no_ , this was what Park Jaehyung was gonna do, he was going to step back, in the opposite direction of the murderer, a hot murderer but a murderer nonetheless, and run like his literal life depended on it. (Because it actually did). But of course the guy in front of him decided to speak instead.  
  
"I didn't do it!" The man trembled, Jae had to admit, for someone who just killed a guy, he didn't really look like he knew how to hold a gun.   
  
"Look", Jae  replied cautiously, because apparently he suddenly had enough bravado and cheek to talk back to a motherfucking murder, taking a step back from the guy with every word he said, "I don't know, I don't care, I won't say anything. Just you go your way and imma go mine. Okay?"   
  
"No but I swear I really didn't- I, please you need to help me, can we call an ambulance? I think he's dead", the man nodded towards the body on the floor and continued, "I can't- I didn't do this", Jae watched as the man in front of him fumbled, Jae watched the man's hands tremble and he could've sworn, the guy looked like he was about to cry.   
  
"Look, I don't know. I really need to get out of here"  
  
"Let me explain please-"   
  
"I really need to get out of here"   
  
"Take me with you!" Jae jumped, caught of guard as the fox dude reached out his hand and grabbed at the sleeve of Jae's shirt. His _bloody_ hand on the sleeve of Jae's _favourite_ shirt.   
  
"Jesus, for fucks sake- you already got blood on my shirt oNCE"  
  
"Please"   
  
"No."   
  
And Jae would be lying if he said that he wasn't the slightest bit scared but also attracted as he watched the guy in front of him clench his jaw and stare Jae down (which was rather ironic because Jae was taller than him).  
  
"Look you're running away from something, I don't know what but you are. And I might as well run away too because the cops won't listen to what I have to say. So it's either we run away together or I turn both of us in"   
  
_Ah fuck_ , so not only did Jae have to run into a murderer but out of all the murderers in America, he had to run into a sneaky smart-alec one too. Life couldn't possibly get any worse-   
  
"Are those fucking police sirens??"   
  
"I don't know you tell me, floral shirt man. Should we turn ourselves in?", the man spoke, his voice lilting, eyebrows raised, a slight smirk in his voice.  
  
Jae sighed, as he roughly yanked the man's wrist, starting to sprint in the opposite direction of the sirens, glaring at the other man and pulling him with him, "You better fucking run leopard shirt dude". 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! So I'm thinking of making this a chaptered fic? Let me know your thoughts below <3 also come yell and fangirl with me on twitter: @celestiialjae


End file.
